


【仗露】性幻想

by FukurouNarthil



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouNarthil/pseuds/FukurouNarthil





	【仗露】性幻想

自称是纯情派的东方仗助真正恋爱了之后也没有办法控制自己奇怪的想法。毕竟是高中生，正是精力旺盛的时候，晨勃和见缝插针的性幻想都完全不可控。甚至上课的时候，一瞬的走神都能让他想起恋人的裸体。

更不要说放学后厚着脸皮赖在恋人家中的时候。岸边露伴是个工作狂，一周有五天都从早工作到晚，剩下的时间出门取材，漫山遍野地作死。这一点在与仗助开始交往之后有了极其有限的改善，比如说扣除一天工作时间中的两三个小时和仗助调情，比如说出门作死的时候把年下的恋人带在身边。他以仗助尚未成年为借口拒绝做爱，仗助只能在每天有限的时间里把露伴视奸了一遍又一遍。

东方仗助最经常看见的是露伴的背影。工作的时候，对着书架看书的时候，做料理的时候，走在山间小道上的时候。他看见露伴有点毛茸茸的后脑勺，亲吻的时候才知道那里非常柔软（亲亲抱抱之类的动作姑且还是被允许的），延伸下来的纤细的颈项，线条过于优美了，偶尔能看到底部凸起的那节脊椎。肩膀，露伴整个人比仗助小一圈，很轻易地就能把那副肩膀揽在怀里，如果动作比较突然，他会凶狠地斥责，但慢慢地声音就小下去，最后变成默许。容易心软的男人。全部的后背抵在自己胸腹的感觉让人很心安，是的，和露伴交往多多少少有些缺乏安全感，总觉得他会突然腻了，放弃了，或是一下子追着漫画之神消失到不知什么地方去。然后就是腰部，最没有办法控制不去看的地方，露伴喜欢穿露腰的衣服，那里的肌肉锻炼得非常好看。仗助试着握住过露伴的腰，稍微用力就会留下十分明显且情色的红痕。第一次做爱一定要用背后位，仗助是这么想的。

相比起来，仗助更不敢看露伴的下身。不少次露伴只是稍微弯了一下腰，仗助就得拼命克制住勃起的冲动，腹诽着作为一个男人，露伴臀部的弧度是不是翘得太引人犯罪了一点。

腿也是。他想道。尤其是小腿，又细又直。为了不患上漫画家的那些职业病，露伴对健康和体型非常在意，所有的肌肉线条都恰到好处。可惜仗助看得见吃不着，每天都想掰着手指倒数自己离成年还有多少天。

等到以后。这是最经常出现在仗助幻想中的四个字。等到以后，就可以放肆地从后面抱住恋人纤细的身体，亲吻他的肩颈舔舐他的耳垂，笔尖一样的耳夹会和他的身体一起颤抖不停。要如何安抚因为受到突袭而炸毛的他呢？得在他把天堂之门放出来之前卸掉他的力气……比如从他那件短到胸口以下的上衣下摆伸进手去，玩弄他敏感的胸口。他会惊喘一声，然后咬紧牙关阻挡呻吟继续泄露，回过头来给自己一个警告的眼神。但仗助并不会被这个眼神吓住，趁机和他接吻再把另一只手探向他的下身。

这个时候他的腰已经软了，上身向前趴去，嘴唇被堵住只能从喉间发出猫一样的呜咽。自己或许会让他先射一次，然后暂时放开他，让他趴在工作台或是碗池边喘息。他美好的腰线起伏着，抖动着，双腿没有合拢，因为姿势的缘故只能将臀部翘起。

等露伴缓过气来，会是什么反应呢？或许会破口大骂……或许会邀请自己继续也说不定。如果是后者的话，倒是相当great……就算是前者，自己也肯定不会停下来吧，大概会一边嘴上哄着他（或者撒个娇？不知道哪种比较讨露伴喜欢），一边又逼近过去，和他亲吻之后就进入正题。背后位的话，交合的部位会看得很清楚吧。那里是什么颜色，如何接纳自己的手指，渐渐翻搅起让人脸红的水声。对，到那时露伴的耳朵一定也红透了，猝不及防地咬一下，说不定能让他叫出来。不，他可能还是会忍着不叫呢，抱持着所谓大人的自尊心……所以要先找到他身体里那个地方……玩弄到……手指无法满足他，他眼角湿润却仍然暴躁地要求自己进入为止。

然后……掐着他的腰。

自己一定控制不好力道，几下就会把那里掐得嫣红一片。接着把他的上衣完全解开，从脖子到后背都要留下吻痕——事后不给他治疗。

啊啊，但是，也很想看他高潮的表情……！仗助红着脸，把脑袋埋在桌上，在别人看不到的地方皱起五官。为什么我要因为这种事纠结啦——他自己也哭笑不得起来。

“仗助君！”康一的声音突然在座位边上响起，仗助吓了一跳，从桌面上弹起来。

“啊！是康一啊，怎么了吗？”

“下课了，今天由花子有事先回去了，一起回家吧？”康一道，“你今天也去露伴老师家么？”

“啊……嗯。”提到露伴，仗助不得有些心虚，这时就听康一奇怪地问了一句：“仗助君，突然怎么了，你的脸好红啊？”

“没事没事！”仗助赶紧摆手掩饰，慌乱地把桌上的课本全都扫进书包里，道：“时间不早了，我们快回去吧！”

没有想到的是，两人竟然在学校门口看到了露伴。

“咦？露伴老师，您来接仗助君吗……？”康一看着露伴身后的跑车，惊讶之余又有些高兴，“太好了仗助君！”

“哼，去书店顺便路过罢了。”露伴撇过脸去，看也不看仗助，直接打开了车门要钻进去。仗助咬了咬下唇，三两步上前拉住了露伴，在露伴震惊的目光下吻了上去。

周围响起女生的尖叫，大概是被看见了吧。

但仗助不管不顾地吻着，紧紧攥住露伴企图挣扎的手。

等到以后……等到以后——“以后”能不能快点到来啊！这个人太过可爱了，要怎么熬到那一天啦——

—END—


End file.
